Kirby
Kirby is the star of the Kirby Series. He is a Star Warrior. His age is unknown but he is presumed to be a child. Nonetheless, Kirby will not hesitate to save his home from their king, King Dedede. Kirby's trademarked move is the Swallow tactic, which allows him to suck an enemy up, and copy their powers. Appearances Super Smash Bros. Series Special Moves *'B:' Swallow (A.K.A.-Inhale) *'B→:' Hammer *'B↑:' Final Cutter *'B↓:' Stone *'Final Smash:' **SSBB-Cook Kirby **SSBR-Plasma Kirby **SSBS-UFO Kirby **SSBC-Bomb Kirby **Super Smash Bros. Checkmate-Unknown Super Smash Bros. Adventure Kirby will appear as a playable character in the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Adventure. He will have to traverse Brinstar, which is Samus's home. He will be able to use his Hammer to attack enemies, and will be able to use Swallow to suck up his enemies, and then spit them out at another enemy, which will then proceed to bounce off and hit every other enemy in sight. Nothing else has been confirmed, however. ''Mario & Kirby Baseball .]] In this game, Kirby is one of the default captains from Dreamland. He has slow speed and fair batting, and his strong point is pitching. His team name is the '''Kirby Gluttons'. ''Pikachu's Final Destiny Kirby appears in Pikachu's Final Destiny as a cameo/cutscene character. He, along with Birdo, Link, Olimar and Pikmin and Diddy Kong, playing hide and seek in Pokemon Plaza. ''Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Kirby appears as a non-playable character in Pikachu's Final Destiny. He shows Pikachu how to complete a harder level. RenarioExtreme series Kirby appears as a cameo in some RenarioExtreme series games. He also appears in Renan!, where he is working with the other protagonists. However, his feet are paler than his original appearance. Crisis In Neverworld Kirby becomes the second Meta Knight. He has been confirmed to take the original Meta Knight's place as Black Knight in the Chess Squad during the Nintendo Civil War . His orginal armor (right) is rickety and badly made, and is destroyed during a fight with Link. He then upgrades it, becoming more powerful (see below). Sonic & Kirby Super Mega Ultra Super Stars 1: Infested Dimensions In this game, Kirby is one of the only playable characters along with Sonic the Hedgehog. Kirby Superstar Platinum Kirby once again finds himself going through some of his greatest adventures. But now, he has to save the world from evil once again in the new quest, The Adventure that ended all Adventures. New Super Mario Bros. Super Star Kirby appears for the first time in a NSMB game, along with Meta Knight. He can puff-jump and inhale certain enemies that come out of ? Blocks to gain his trademark abilities, as well as all new ones. The Wheelzen series In the first few games, it is not stated whether Kirby is alive in this timeframe of Dreamland. However, in Wheelzen Atomic 2: Darth Kirby, Kirby turns himself into Lord Overlord and attempts to destroy the world making him the main villain. Malicious (series) In the Malicious series, Kirby is a main character. He first appears in Happy Face D.I.Y. where he is a secret character. He later appears again as an unlockable fighter in Happy Face's Fantendo Smash Bros. Trivia *Originally, Kirby was white in his artworks to compare his sprites on the Game Boy. He was changed to pink for unknown reasons. Gallery CKirby.jpg|Kirby Colors JRKirby.png|Disturbed Silhouettes version Category: Nintendo Civil War Category: Characters Category: Playable Characters Category: Allies Category: Children Category:Super Smash Bros. eXtra Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Kirbys Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Ragnarok Characters Category:Parallel Pixels Category:RenarioExtreme series Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero